Dark's Conquest
by a77wolves
Summary: Darkness tries to destroy the world. Can light win?


**Hey guys, this is your good pal Wolfie. With his first chapter, Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Also this is my first story ever so I'm completely noobed.**

* * *

The last day of the end of the world, that's a phrase you normally hear from those waks'. Those who say the worlds going to end on a certain day are just a myth. I can say it's the last day though. For me it is true it is the last day, for everyone that is, but let me recap. With my hood over my head I am walking down the street of this suburban neighborhood I call home. It's a wonderful day sun is shining barely any clouds in the sky. I tend to hide. The sun shines on me bright as ever. My dark clothing absorbs the rays of the sun. I grunt and keep on walking. Not knowing of my destination, I just walk. As I am walking down the street of … , the street sign catches my eye; I turn to glare at the sun again. Staring at this bright object, watching it produce it rays over and over again. It hurts me not, to stare at the sun, but the sun hurts me all together. I keep walking. I quicken my pace as the sun starts depleting my energy I can feel the evil glare of the sun mocking me. As you can probably guess I am not one for light. I quickly decide that I can no longer go on anymore; I stop to rest under a tree. Silently thinking to myself as the shade recharges me. "The sun… its grip is weakening soon…" that last word I said before trailing off into my own thoughts inside my head. Memories flooded back to me. I remember. I sought shelter, pulling my hood off my head, laying my head back on the shady tree. I am a freak. Something nature did not intend and something that should never of happen. I am part Okami… I have mutated in this situation of me being half wolf and half human. I rub my head and doing so scratching the wolf like ears on top of my head. My tail was to the side of me, also wolf like. My eyes shone bright, able to have see vision in complete darkness. My eyes are black. I believe that I am darkness, the soul of most hatred and anger towards light for freedom that can never be granted. Today this will all change, in time the sun will lose its power. That's when I will act quick and swiftly blocking out the light! With the sun energy cut off from this planet the earth will slowly crumble. I smile thinking about the good deeds I will commit in the near future." Oh how I hate this planet, everyone rejects me." Just then I heard a meow jingle. The sound took me by surprise turned around and looked behind the tree I was resting at. Fair enough there was a black cat. My reaction to the vermin made me want to kill it. As I was reaching over to the cat I sensed power… dark power. The cat meowed at my outstretched hand and gave it a lick. My hand was open and the cat hopped on it. I brought the cat closer to my face to get a closer inspection and investigate this queer cat. The cat meowed because of the attention she was getting. Upon a closer investigation this feline was in common with me. We shared the same power, and I can tell this cat was rejected all the same. I want to keep her. "Hey, kitty do you want to be my pet," I asked, Stroking her soft fur. She replies with a "mew"

"So is that a yes or no?"

"Mew" She said louder this time. I began to think the cat did not understand me when she nodded her head. "Great," I said as I stood up I put my hood back over my head; I put the cat down and told her to follow. "Meow" she replied. I took that as an ok and started walking. I was headed to the pet store. I do not know much about owning a pet. And I doubt the cat will tell me herself. While walking up the street I previously journeyed down, I look up at the sun again. So does my pet. "Soon my pet, soon this earth will make its last rotation in the sun." I continue to walk. Soon we arrive at a pet store called, "got pets?" This place was a small building containing a lot of caged up animals, and looked like to me a few of them were abused. They were surely not fed enough. On the count I could see their ribs. They were none of my concern. I walked inside and went to the cashier at the register. "Hello" the medium height man said.

"Do you have a black collar for this cat?" I picked up my cat and showed the man. The cat was delighted to be picked up and carried but when she saw the man she hissed at him. "Uh, yes... I do have one give me a second to go fetch it." With that the man hurried into the back escaping the glare of my evil pet. Hurry up I said in my mind. My cat looks up at me. I cock my eye brow, so you can read minds to? I thought to myself. The pet nodded her head. I could have figured that one out since we do share the same powers. So if you can read my mind then use your power to tell me what is your name. Just then the man came back holding a plastic box, encased in the plastic was a black collar. "This is what you're looking for sir?" the man said still a bit afraid of my cat. "Yes I replied how much?"

"If you take your hell cat out of here you can have it for free!" The cat growled at the sound of his insult.

"You insulted her, a bad choice. But I'll take upon your offer." I grabbed the plastic box and headed outside of the store. As I walked outside I saw that it was almost dark. Great I thought to myself. And another great came inside my head but not of my voice. I look down; the cat was looking up at me. I opened the box put the collar around my new pet. While kneeling down I asked her again what was her name. This time the voice that did not belong to me said _Tenebrae_. "What is with the strange name?" _It means darkness _replied the voice. And what is your name asked the voice. "Well, I don't really have a name. No one asked, nobody cared, you may call me Okami, or Wolves." _Ok _Wolfy Tenebrae said. _You can shorten or even change my name at your leisure as I am only your pet_. She said "okay, I will tell you if it comes to me" I just noticed the weird glances pedestrians gave me as they walked by. Yeah, I must seem like a weirdo talking to a cat. "Follow." I told her and then we began our descent. We arrived out into a meadow the stars shine above brightly. The sun is down, and you know what that means. "Yes ladies and gentlemen it's time to start the show!" _who are you talking to? _"Oh no one but myself Tene" I start to channel my magic building, it in a sphere around me. Then I cut it short and stopped felt an arctic chill, as if incased in a layer of snow. _M-Master we have company!_ I open my eyes and I see this man standing. No. was it a man? I can only see a figure because my eyes are covered in frost. _Master is you alright? You seem to not be able to see._ "What do you want with me!?"

With a serious tone, He cocked his hand back and move forward and released his grip out flew a shard of pure ice. It looked dangerous. I froze it in time and studied it. Everything was frozen but not me. I shouldn't have this power to control time. But I do. I study the shard and find its weak point, I gently poke it in the middle and it shatters. Just as I hoped I smirked, walked over to iceman and punched him in the face. I unfroze time, Iceman flies backwards. "Oh what's the matter iceman I am too fast for you?"

"Heh, I see you broke the rules huh? You have more than one power."

"Nah, I did not break the rules you just don't look hard enough" with that Tene crawled behind him and attempted to stab him in the back of the leg with a shadow knife. Sensing danger the hero made a quick leg movement and dodged the knife. Buying me some time I grabbed ice mans shadow; and griped it tightly. "Leave now or ill destroy you!"

"Sorry I don't make deals with evil"

"Evil am I?"

"Yes" when he said that I was preparing to erase his shadow consuming it and destroying him, but what took me by surprise was that he turned his shadow into ice. The ice stung my hand so I let go of his shadow. "Your mere tricks will not work on me"

"My hand hurts… Tene!" Tene appears behind the enemy, she attempts to stab him in the back of the leg. With a quick leg movement he dodges the attack as if instinct. Tene disappeared into shadows. "I know why you are here." I said calmly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you probably do not care about this earth."

"Very clever" Then I was frozen in ice again, but this was different. This ice was much thicker and I cannot move my limbs. I smirk, if my lips could move. I just think silently in my head. Ice shard claps his hand together producing an ice blade. He slowly walks up to me. "Tonight your existence will cease, and your evil will corrupt this world no longer." With that he stabs me with his ice blade. I could feel the blade pierce me, but he underestimated me. I absorb the shadow of the ice, consuming the blade and the ice blanket around me. "Impossible" he says surprised but tries to hide it. In turn I froze him; I used his own skill against him. I surround him in unbreakable, black, dark ice. I walked up to him and clasp my hands together, pulled away slowly. Out came a black color ice shard like blade. I stabbed him with the blade. The weapon froze over, so I drop it. He breaks free as the ice shatters in to shards and drop to the floor. I look at the wound to the left side of his chest, where his heart is. The wound has frozen over, and was begging to heal. "Ha, so now we know that you will not bleed to death." _Master I do not like this guy think he is hiding something._ I communicate to Tene mentally and tell her. It is alright do not fear, just let me handle this. _Okay master, try not to get hurt._ "It is obvious I cannot win in this state." he sighs. "Yes, it's been fun but I have got to make my leave." He bows, and then is gone in a mist of ice. "Well Tene he is gone." Tene appeared out of my shadow. I pet the cat. "Nice job," Tene smiles and meows. _So master we will resume today?_ Tene asks. "No I don't think so it is pretty late and my powers are drained from the fight I could not even perform a simple barrier."

"_You can always share my power master"._

"Yes. I know Tene, nice kitty." I pet her once more. This is when I made my fatal mistake; I have developed a weakness. After the battle we had took an unexpected delay. Beyond the fact that a hero risen and put a halt to my plans, but now I spent the next few weeks pondering on what had happen. I was thinking maybe he was spectating me and awaited his turn to strike me at my most vulnerable position. "Got any clue Tene?"

"_No" _

"Maybe this is what Iceman wanted." But let's stop and rest up. Leon sat down to meditate and to think over their new plan. While Tene curls up beside him and goes into a catnap. So the day continues.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

Also credit to Finalsmasher13 on his separate system I'm using from him.

**-Wolf**


End file.
